Thunder and Lightning
by Nordryd
Summary: **2nd of the Cute, the Fluffy, and Romantic** Of all the girls at CHS, there's one in particular who's caught your eye. Rarity, the poised, fabulous fashonista. You'd give anything for a chance to ask her out. During a stormy school day, you see Rarity fall in a puddle outside in the torrential downpour. When you offer help, you discover that small deeds can yield big rewards.


**This is part 2 of a new collection I'm starting.** _ **A Cupcake for Your Thoughts**_ **will become part 1 of this collection of fluffy, romantic oneshots set in the EG universe. They'll feature one of the main 7 in each story, and I hope you'll like them.**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder and Lightning

Another boring day at school was made even more gloomy by the overcast, stormy sky outside. Since this morning, rain had been pouring. So much, there were even some flash flood warnings active. It hasn't rained this hard in a long time. Nevertheless, Canterlot High went about its day, occasionally startled by a wave of thunder.

But you're unfazed by the thunderstorm. In your calculus class, there's always something to look forward to, and it has nothing to do with math. You share this class with a certain… girl. From the very first moment you saw her, you were captivated. Her poise and the way she carried herself was just so unique. That… and she was absolutely gorgeous.

Rarity… the fabulous fashionista.

This was the only class you had with her, and the only reason you share a class with her in the first place is because it's required to graduate. Everyone has to take it. Under any other circumstances, you probably would only see her during passing periods in the hallways.

Luckily for you, the newest seating arrangement has you relatively close to Rarity. In fact, you sit _right behind her_. Sure, you can't see her face for most of the time, but you look forward to when the teacher would give out papers for students to pass back. Rarity would pass the assignment to you, and implicitly give you a glance of her beautiful, azure eyes. Sometimes, she would even be smiling at you. Or maybe she was just smiling because she was in a good mood. She seemed like a pretty happy girl.

You would also thank her whenever she handed a paper to you, just to hear her call you "darling" in that proper, adorable accent of hers. You're not sure what kind of accent it is, but when you hear her speak, it's heavenly.

You know what you need to do: grow a pair and ask her out, but every time you try, your brain malfunctions, resulting in gibberish. Her poise, while attractive, was also quite intimidating. She seemed so strong and independent, and like she would scoff at you for being… you. It was just too much pressure.

Besides, she's surrounded by her friends almost all day. It's nearly impossible to get her alone.

As much as you want to ask Rarity out, it's probably best you don't talk to her. Even if you could talk to her, a girl like that deserves someone way better than you. Someone who can treat her like the fabulous queen she is.

For now, all you can do is admire her from afar. At least you can be in close proximity to her in calculus until the seating arrangement changes. From behind, you can't see her face, but you can admire her long, flawless indigo hair. Perfectly curled at the end, amazingly coiffed in front, and you'd give anything to brush it with your hand. Run your fingers through those perfect, indigo strands, and—

" _Ahem!_ "

You nearly jump out of your skin at the sudden voice. Your knee hits the underside of your desk, making it ring in pain. You groan and rub your knee to numb the pain, and look up to see who spoke to you. Your heart drops at the sight of the teacher.

"Perhaps you would like to tell the class the answer to the problem on the board?" the teacher asked.

Your heart races as you look up at the board.

 **Diffrentiate _f(x) = ln(cosx)_**

Your brain short-circuits. You haven't been paying attention at _all_.

"Um… uh… well…" you stammer, unable to think with the entire class's attention on you… including Rarity.

"Maybe if you'd stop daydreaming and pay attention, you would be able to answer the question," the teacher says. "I've tried to be nice, but this is becoming ridiculous."

The class starts snickering, and you sink into your seat. You feel your face heat up, trying to hide behind your hands. Out of your peripheral vision, you catch a glimpse of Rarity giggling at you. Great… now she thinks you're an idiot.

This isn't the first time you've been caught "daydreaming". The only downside to Rarity being in this class was getting distracted by her instead of paying attention to the lecture. It's even harder now since Rarity's right in front of you. The sweet, lavender scent of her hair was intoxicating.

It took every ounce of willpower for you to stay focused for the rest of the class.

* * *

The end of the day, and it was time to face the still raging thunderstorm. It hasn't relented at all, still going as strong as it was this morning. Oh well. At least you brought a raincoat to help you stay somewhat dry.

You stand outside the door, bracing yourself for the dash to your car. The rain obscured the view, and the wind made the drops fall nearly sideways. It's the closest to a hurricane you've ever seen.

Taking a deep breath, you're about to make a break for it… until you spot a certain someone.

Outside by herself, all alone, was Rarity, struggling against the elements. She had an umbrella, and fought to walk in the rain. You watch as the wind turns her umbrella inside-out, and snatches it from her hand. She brings her hands closer to herself as she tries to fight the waves of winds. She tries to use her arm to shield her eyes from the pelting rain, but another front of wind knocks her to the ground, causing her to fall face first into a puddle.

You bite your lip. Your crush is out there, clearly miserable. You may be nervous to talk to her, but you can't just stand idly by. You can get over your own nerves to do the right thing.

Without another second of hesitation, you rush outside to Rarity, fighting the onslaught of winds and torrential downpour.

"Rarity!" you shout.

She turns her head to you, protecting her eyes with her arm.

"What?" she shouts. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," you say, "Come with me."

Not waiting for a response from her, you help her up and wrap your arm around her. You guide her to the school building, not stopping until she's safely inside.

In the main foyer, you stop to catch your breath, and look to your side to see a miserable looking Rarity. Her pearly-white skin was covered with mud, and her skirt was wrinkled and unkempt. Her hair was wet, frizzy, and covered with mud, and her makeup was ruined, with black streams of mascara running down her face.

"Rarity? Are you okay?" you ask.

She whimpers and looks down at her clothes, all wet and covered in mud.

"Ooh… no," she says, wiping her face dry. She sighs when she sees the black streaks of mascara on her arm. "Now my favorite outfit is ruined…"

"Sorry," you say, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Rarity says. She looks up and makes eye contact with you. Her eyes go wide. "Oh, I know who you are. You sit behind me in my calculus class, don't you?"

You feel your face heat up. To your shock, she actually recognized you.

"Yeah, I do," you say. "You looked like you were having a hard time out there, so I thought I'd help."

Rarity manages a small smile. "Well, thank you, darling. I do appreciate it."

You try not to melt at the sound of her calling you "darling".

"Oh, forgive me. I'm such a mess," Rarity says, whimpering. "And now my umbrella's gone." She feels around her hair. "My hair's all muddy and—" her eyes go wide when she reaches her scalp. "My pin…"

"What?" you ask.

"My pin!" she shrieks. "My triple-sapphire pin! It's gone! It must've fallen out when I fell."

You look outside, gazing at the puddle where Rarity fell. The view is obscured by the torrential downpour, but you can vaguely spot something bright blue on the ground. That must be it.

"Wait right here," you say.

"What was that?" Rarity says. Without another word, you bolt out the door to the puddle. You protect your eyes with your arm, and spot a shiny blue pin on the ground. You recognize it immediately, and pick it up before quickly racing inside.

"Is this what you're looking for?" you ask.

Rarity's eyes go wide, and a big smile grows on her face. "Oh, thank you so much!"

You smile as Rarity takes the pin and tried to put it back in her hair… only to fail.

"Aww… my hair's too grungy…" she says, holding the pin in her hand solemnly. "It's going to take me so long to get clean."

You're hurt by Rarity's somber expression. She usually looked so happy and positive in class. Right now, she looked miserable. And how was she supposed to get home? She had to go back out there at some point, and now had no way to protect herself from the elements.

You suddenly get an idea, and it makes your heart race. It would be an extremely risky offer to make, but you know you can't leave Rarity alone like this. You have to make sure she's safe, and you can't think of any other way. Taking a deep breath…

"Hey… um… I think I might be able to help," you say.

"Oh?" Rarity says. "And what do you propose?"

"I live pretty close by," you say. "I can drive you to my house, and you can get cleaned up."

Rarity bit her lip. "Oh… well… that's a very generous offer, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you…"

"I promise, it's no trouble at all," you say. "I can't just abandon you, can I?"

Rarity just stares at you for a moment. You can't help but worry about going too far with your offer. After all, inviting a girl you don't know that well back to your home is a little weird, but you don't know what else you can do. You want to make sure she gets cleaned up, get her to safety, and most of all, cheer her up.

To your relief, she offers a small smile.

"Thank you so much, darling," Rarity says. "How could I say no to such a sweet offer?"

"Awesome," you say, feeling yourself blush a little. "Shall we get going?"

"Oh, but how am I supposed to stay dry?" she asks. "I lost my umbrella."

You smile. You've already got that figured out. You take your coat off, and offer it to her.

"Here, put this on," you say.

Rarity gives you a small smile. "I appreciate the gesture, sweetness, but I can't let you catch a cold."

"Rarity, I insist," you say. "I know it's not… 'fabulous' or anything like that, but I can't let you get sick either. I'll be fine. Take it."

Rarity looks at the coat for a second, and then back up at you. She gives you a smile, and you can barely make out a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

"How sweet of you," Rarity said, taking the coat. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," you say as she puts your coat on. It's certainly not up to par with what she usually wears, and for that reason, it actually looks really cute on her.

"Your coat is very warm," she says. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure," you say. You guide Rarity to the door, bracing yourself for another run to the ca—

"Ow!" she cries, her knee faltering below her.

"What? What's wrong?" you beckon.

"Ooh… I think I scraped my knee on the pavement," Rarity says.

You bite your lip. You look at her knee, and there's a big red gash. It looks pretty bad. How are you supposed to get her to the car now? You don't have any bandages or gauze on hand. She can't walk with a wound like that, and you can't abandon her. Even leaving for just a second would be rather mean of you.

Unable to think of anything else, you make another bold move.

"Hang on," you say.

"What, darli—" Rarity squeaks as you suddenly scoop her up in your arms, carrying her bridal-style. She wraps her arms around your neck, and stares at you in shock.

You smile at her, trying to mask how fast your heart is pounding.

"Don't worry," you say. "I've got you."

A smile slowly grows on Rarity's face, and she slowly brings her hand over her heart.

"My goodness…" she coos.

Was Rarity blushing right now?

No… you can't focus on that. Right now, you need to get her to your house safely.

"Ready?" you ask.

Rarity nods, and pulls the hood of her coat over her head. She holds onto you tightly as you brace yourself. You're also trying to mask how giddy you are from being so close to your crush.

With a deep breath, you bolt out the door, going as fast as you can, but carefully so you don't fall down or drop Rarity.

Eventually, you reach your car. Thank goodness it was unlocked. You open the passenger door, and allow Rarity to get inside first. With her safely inside, you rush over to the driver's side and get in yourself.

"You okay?" you ask.

Rarity nods. "I am. And… thank you so much. I do appreciate it."

You try to hide your blush at the fact that you're giving Rarity a ride, and she's coming to your house with you.

"N-No problem," you stammer.

With that, you back out of your parking spot, and you're homeward bound, accompanied by your crush.

* * *

Now that you're back home, it's time to help Rarity get cleaned up. You start by helping Rarity inside by carrying her again. The gash on her knee looked worse than it did before. You need to get her inside and clean the wound off before it worsens.

You put her down for a split-second to unlock the door, and then you carry you inside, heading immediately to the couch.

"Here, sit down," you say, setting her down by the couch.

"Oh, darling, I don't want to get your couch dirty," Rarity says.

"The couch doesn't matter right now. I can clean later," you say. "Right now, all that matters to me is you."

You see Rarity's eyes go wide, and you realize what you just said. Having her so close to you has been making you rather nervous. You need to watch what you say. You've gotten this far; you can't screw up now.

"Um… d-don't worry about it," you say quickly, trying to brush it off, but you know you can't hide how hard you're blushing. "Sit down, and I'll get something to clean off that gash."

"Oh… um… o-okay," Rarity says with a faint smile. Was she blushing again?

No, that's not where your focus should be. You need to get her wound cleaned up and disinfected.

You rush off and grab some cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide, bringing them back to the couch where Rarity was. She looks like she's trying to take off her boots. You give her a hand, helping her take the muddy boots off. After getting her boots off, you help take her wet socks off too. It took a little longer to get those off, as they were clinging to her skin from being soaked. As you take them off, you can hear Rarity… giggling?

You get the last sock off, and you can't help but notice how dainty and cute her feet are.

Refocusing your mind, you take the hydrogen peroxide and begin cleaning her gash. As you do so, her leg twitches, probably from the chemical giving her slight sting. You also hear more giggling from her. You take a quick glance up at her, and you again see a red hue on those adorable cheeks.

"Alright, it should be clean now," you say.

"Thank you, sweetness," Rarity says.

"Do you want to take a shower?" you ask. "Get the mud out of your skin and hair?"

"That actually does sound nice," Rarity says.

"There's a bathroom upstairs you can use," you say. "I can show you there. Can you walk?"

You extend your hand out to Rarity. She accepts it, and you help her stand up. She looks down, and bends her bad leg a couple times.

She looks up at you and gives you a nod. "I think I'm fine."

You nod back, and you realize something. You're holding Rarity's hand… and she's not pulling away. In fact, she's gazing right into your eyes… and you find yourself gazing right back. She's so close to you, and her deep, azure eyes are like sapphires…

"Um… so… I-I can show you to the shower now," you say, blinking.

"Oh…" Rarity says. "Um… p-please do."

You smile, and try to hide how hard you're blushing, even though you know you can't.

You lead her upstairs, careful to not go too fast. Her leg was still bad, and you didn't want her to fall and get hurt again.

"Alright, here we are," you say, stopping outside the bathroom door.

"Thank you, darling," she says. Her gaze seems drawn towards something. You follow her eyes, and they land on her hand… interlaced with yours.

"Um…" you stammer, letting go of her hand, "I-I'll wait for you downstairs. Do you have something clean to change into?"

"But of course!" Rarity says. "A fashionista _always_ comes prepared." She placed her backpack on the floor, and fished out a fresh outfit, and a curling iron.

"Do you always have those things on you?" you ask.

"I never leave home without them!" she says.

You just chuckle. You've always found her fashionista personality very cute.

"Okay, it's all you," you say.

"Thank you so much," Rarity says. Before you can walk away, you feel her grab your shoulder. You look back at her to see a big smile on her face. "Really… thank you."

You feel your face heat up at the feeling of her hand.

"Anytime," you say. "See you in a bit."

And with that, you walk downstairs, leaving Rarity alone to clean herself up.

There was actually a shower she could've used downstairs, but you didn't want to take any risks. You wanted to give her as much privacy as possible. You've gotten this far with her; the last thing you want is for her to think you have… _ulterior_ motives.

Knowing Rarity, she was probably going to be quite a while. You start pondering about something you can do to surprise her. It didn't have to be big, but you had some time to kill before she was finished.

This was your chance to really make an impression on her. What could you do?

* * *

A good half-hour had passed since Rarity went upstairs to shower. In that time, you tried to think of something special to do for her… but you came up completely blank.

Everything you wanted to do would require you to leave the house, or would be too big and might scare her.

Eventually, you settled for just cleaning her boots off. If nothing else, you could at least make her life a little easier by doing a chore for her.

As you relax on the couch, you hear the bathroom door upstairs open. The sound of someone sighing catches your attention. She must be done. The next sound you hear is of footsteps down the stairs. You look up, and see Rarity walking down.

"I feel glamorous again!" she exclaims.

The outfit she had on now was virtually identical to the one she ruined earlier, but that doesn't matter. You can only focus and smile at how happy and refreshed she looks. It's like she never fell in the rain. You make room for her on the couch, and invite her to sit, which she gladly does.

"Forgive me, I _did_ forget something," Rarity said.

"What'd you forget?" you ask.

"My makeup," she says.

"Wait…" you say, scooting closer to her. "You're not wearing any makeup?"

Rarity shakes her head. "I guess I forgot to pack some."

You say nothing, because you're completely dumbfounded. Rarity… with no makeup. No mask whatsoever. This was her natural face.

"Wow…" you whisper.

"What is it?" Rarity coos.

"You're… You're beautiful…" you say.

Rarity's azure eyes go wide, and her sugarplum cheeks go totally red.

"But… sweetness… I don't have any makeup on," she says.

"I know…" you say.

A bashful smile grew on Rarity's face. She lifted her hand, and started playing with her hair.

"Wow…" Rarity said. "Um… th-thank you…"

You lock eyes with Rarity… but you don't look away. And she doesn't either. Are you looking at a goddess? You didn't know it was possible for natural beauty like this to exist. Rarity didn't need a single ounce of makeup to look breathtaking. Her blue eyes were like glittering sapphires. Her hair was like a soft, coiffed waterfall of lilac-scented indigo. Her figure is gorgeous, perfectly curved and sexy. Her smile is perhaps the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Never in your life have you seen such… perfection.

In front of you is the most breathtaking creature in the world. Beauty itself incarnate.

"Darling…" Rarity coos.

You shudder at the feeling some something caressing your knee. You look down, and it's Rarity's hand. You look back up at her, and her gorgeous eyes are gleaming, like she just found gold.

"I… I really do appreciate everything," Rarity says. "You've been so nice to me today. I don't know how to express how grateful I am."

"I-It's nothing, really," you stammer.

"No, it's everything," Rarity says. "Helping me out of the rain was more than enough, but you went the extra mile."

You feel yourself blushing majorly. Your hand seems to have a mind of its own, finding its way to Rarity's.

"I just saw you outside, and figured I'd help," you say. "I hate seeing you so miserable."

Rarity's eyes went wide. Her cheeks blush again, and you feel her squeeze your hand. "Y-You care about me?"

You should feel embarrassed by what you just revealed to her… but you don't. Instead, you offer her a smile.

"Of course," you say. "In fact… there's something I want to tell you."

"And what's that?" she asks.

"Well… for a while now… ever since I first saw you… I always thought you were really… um… really…"

"Really… what?" Rarity asks, her eyes gleaming.

"Really… pretty," you say.

Her eyes sparkle at your words, and her adorable cheeks go red again, making her look even cuter.

"Is… is that the truth?" she coos.

You try something bold, and squeeze her hand. "It… it is…"

You feel yourself becoming lost in her beautiful eyes as your mind begins working on its own. Your heart is racing as you see Rarity's face come closer to yours. A smile slowly grows on her face, making you smile yourself. Her intoxicating lilac scent gets stronger as your face gets closer, exciting your senses. Your lips tremble as you find yourself a mere inch away from hers. Your heart is pounding, and your nerves are raging as you gaze down at her lips. They look so… sweet. You feel Rarity squeeze your hand, and before you can think, she closes the gap, meeting your lips for the first time.

Your heart explodes with lust. Rarity's lips… they're so sweet… sweeter than candy. Her lilac scent overtakes your senses, and every caress of her lips feels like heaven. You release her hand to wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Every movement of your lips evokes a sexy moan from her. You feel one of her cute, dainty hands caress your neck, making you groan… almost involuntarily. You lay her down on the couch, climbing on top of and straddling her. Rarity didn't put up an ounce of struggle, moaning as you lay her down.

You feel one of her delicate hands slip up your shirt and feel around your chest, making you groan. Her hands caress you so perfectly, and makes your lust skyrocket. You try something bold yourself, and slip your hands up her shirt, eliciting a loud, sexy squeal from her. She squirms underneath you as you caress her waist. You slip your other hand up her skirt, making her squeak. You start massaging her thigh, making her squirm and moan. Everything about her feels so soft and smooth… and _perfect_. Your teasing only makes her own hands massage you more. You don't mind one bit. In fact, you _love_ it. Every second feels like total bliss. Never in your life did you think you could feel _this_ good.

You gently part, and for a moment, you're awe struck. You gaze into her beautiful eyes, and you're unsure if you're dreaming or not. Did that really just happen?

It did.

You just kissed Rarity… your crush… your dreamgirl… the prettiest girl in the world… beauty incarnate… you _kissed_ her…

"My goodness," Rarity says, giving you a flirty smile. "You're a _marvelous_ kisser."

You feel your face heat up. Not only at her words, but at the fact that you're lying on top of her. And at that sexy smile she's giving you… it's exciting you like nothing else ever has.

"So…" she says, running a finger up your arm. "…you have a crush on me, do you not?"

You can feel the redness in your cheeks at this point.

"Y-Yeah, I do," you say with a smile. You lift your hand to caress her face, evoking more sexy moans. "How could I not? You're smart, sweet, talented, you have such a cute accent, I love how poised you are, and… you're just so beautiful. I mean… you have no makeup on… and you're gorgeous…"

You can almost make out a tear in Rarity's eye. You don't even care that you basically poured your entire heart out to her right then and there. It just felt… right.

"Oh darling, are you just saying that?" Rarity asks. "I must look awful without my makeup. And my hair isn't properly done either."

"I'm not just saying that. Don't be silly," you say. You use your fingers, and gently stroke her perfect, smooth cheek. "Rarity… you're flawless…"

You watch as a big smile grows on her face, and her sapphire eyes seem to glitter at your words. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

"G-Goodness… I… I don't know what to say…" Rarity coos. "Nobody's ever been this nice to me before."

You give her a smile, and begin running your fingers through her hair. Her hair is so soft and… perfect. Everything about this girl is just… _perfect_.

"Rarity, you deserve to be treated like a queen," you say. "Nothing less."

Rarity smiles, and leans her head into your hand, moaning as you brush her hair.

"Darling, I have something to tell you too," Rarity says.

"I'm listening to everything," you say, continuing to brush her hair.

"My goodness… I don't know what to do with myself right now," Rarity says. "Nobody's ever been this nice to me. You didn't have to help me at all today… but you did… out of the goodness of your own heart. I've never felt this way before. After everything you've done for me… I… I would be lying if I said… oh my…"

"Yes?" you coax.

Rarity's cheeks flush redder than you've ever seen them before.

"I would be lying if I said… I didn't feel something for you too…" she says.

Did she just say…? You can't believe your ears. You never thought it was possible for one sentence to have such… music.

"You… you _like_ me?" you say.

"How could I not?" Rarity says, lifting her hand to caress your face, making you practically melt. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. Today… you've treated me like a queen."

You feel yourself blushing hard at her words. Every sound from her mouth is music to your ears.

"You deserve nothing less, Rarity," you say, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "But… if you want… this doesn't have to be just a one-time thing…"

A sudden flash of lightning illuminates the room, followed by a loud wave of thunder, startling you both, and making Rarity wrap your arms around you. She holds you tight, and you can feel her shaking a bit. The thunder must've given her quite a jolt.

In your amorous spell, you completely forgot about the raging thunderstorm outside. It seems like she did too.

You blush at the feeling of holding her in your arms. The feeling of protecting her from danger… it was amazing.

You look down at Rarity, and see that flirty smile again. Her eyes are gleaming, and she begins to caress your neck again, sending shudders throughout your body.

"Well… perhaps I could… stay here until the storm dies down?" Rarity says, blushing profusely.

You can't help but blush at the way she's looking at you. It's innocent, yet flirty at the same time.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to storm all ni—" she silences you with her finger, and looks at you with lustful eyes.

"Just kiss me again, darling," she says.

A big smile grows on your face. You waste no time, and dive in for another sweet kiss. The feeling of her delicate lips against yours again invigorates you. In seconds, you feel her hands creep up your shirt again, and you do the same, caressing her smooth, perfect waist. Her other hand slips back up her skirt, making her squirm as you massage her thigh. Every moment of your hands evokes a sexy moan from her. You feel her leg wrap around your waist, deepening the kiss. Every moan is music to your ears, and fuels your passion even further. Her hands caress you so perfectly, evoking almost involuntary groans from you.

Is this what love felt like?

This morning, Rarity barely noticed you. You were invisible. And now… that same night… here you are making out with her. In your wildest dreams, you never thought this would come true. But here you are with your dreamgirl, and she's all yours.

The thunderstorm outside slowly fades out with every movement of her sweet, delicate lips. Gently, the world around you goes silent. Suddenly, there's only one thing in the universe that matters. Your passion. Your dreamgirl. Perfection incarnate. _Rarity_.

* * *

 **I have to say, out of all my oneshots, I think this one is my favorite. Unlike my other oneshots, I had a fresh mind through the whole process. Usually I tend to rush the end, and I don't know if that happened here too, but I hope it didn't. I'm actually quite happy with this story, and I really hope you all enjoyed it too. Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you thought!**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
